It is known to provide an airbag for a motor vehicle housed in the dashboard or steering wheel of a motor vehicle. More recently it has been proven desirable to house airbags in other areas of the motor vehicle such as along the side of the interior roof structure or within the windscreen supports. It is a problem with such airbag locations that the airbag must be concealed from view but must be able to deploy very rapidly upon impact of the vehicle with another body.